There are many situations requiring data exchange between devices via efficient and reliable channels. Conventional means of connecting multiple devices include using cable or connectors (such as a USB connection), through which data are communicated. However, wired links are not compatible with the ever-increasing need for a more convenient and readily establishable connection between two devices. This is because it is always necessary to manually align and connect the connector(s) to the port of the device(s). Wear of the connectors and connection ports is also a problem.
Besides wired connections, wireless protocol such as Bluetooth and infrared protocols are also available for data communication between two devices. Wireless connection channels bring the benefit of simple connecting procedures since two devices can conveniently communicate with each other remotely without any physical connection in between. Thus, no manual alignment of the connector and port is necessary, and data is communicated through the electro-magnetic (EM) waves travelling freely through space. On the other hand, since wireless communication has less transmission directivity. Energy loss and low transmission efficiency are a problem for wireless communication over a long distance. More importantly, there have been increasing concerns about the harmful side effects of such EM emission on the human body.
It is desirable to provide a convenient, wear resistant and hassle-free communication channel between electronics devices, eliminating connecting wires and their connectors while minimizing EM emission losses. Close contact data communication had been explored in recent years. In this case, two electronic devices are brought in contact with each other at an intended location to allow the EM couplers located on the exterior casing of each device to be aligned thereby establishing surface connection for data communication. However, this usually requires some form of manual alignment between the two devices/couplers. Conventionally, the alignment is achieved either through mechanical guides or slotted plugs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a coupling technique such that when a user casually leaves a mobile device such as a camera or a smart-phone on a corresponding device such as a display instrument or a storage drive, two couplers of the respective devices become automatically aligned, without the user consciously aligning the devices accurately. As such, robust data communication could be achieved through the surface contact.